Missing Link
by Lynx Writer
Summary: Past to Present Angel-Angelus. What will happen when Angelus comes to visit? What does Angels eldest childe have to do with it all?
1. The Meeting

Missing Link

By Lindsey's Angel

And

Beta-ed by Gusman

It was dark. And it was raining. 'And I'm whinging again' Buffy thought to

herself.

Time to relax.

Then a fledging arose from a grave and came at her.

"Ok then. So I don't have time to relax." She said out loud as she quickly

disposed of the fledging.

"Nice work there" came a voice from the shadows (metaphorically speaking of

course as its like pitch black night)

Buffy spun around. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Her reply was a cold and harsh laughter. "I'm shocked. You don't know who I

am? Why I'm hurt." The voice sneered.

"Show your self this instant" Buffy snapped. It as cold and she was wet

tired and pissed off.

When the figure stepped out of the shadows she got a shock. It was Angelus!

But she had just left Angel in L.A. a few hours ago. How did he get here

before her?

"Who are you? You look like Angel but I know that you're not him. Now who

are you"?

"Names Angelus. And, well you could say that I'm looking for myself. Well my

soled self." But for some reason Angelus looked puzzled and a little bit

afraid.

Buffy frowned. Wasn't Angelus a ruthless killer? Shouldn't he have torn her

throat out be now? "What do you want?" she asked cautiously making sure to

keep her stake out in full view.

Angelus sighed. "I'm looking for my self. The one from this time. I'm from

the past" he added when he saw the puzzled look on Buffys face.

Buffy sighed. This was going to be a very long night. "So you're Angels past

self. And you want to talk to him. Well he's not here. He's in LA."

Angelus put his head in his hands.

When he raised his head Buffy saw that there were tears in his eyes. She was

shocked. Angelus was a ruthless killer and here he was crying!

Just then she heard another voice, this one familiar and welcome at most

times. Unfortunately this wasn't one of them. (If you haven't guessed who it

is then I'll tell you. It's Spike.)

"Buffy, love what are you still doing out, Dawn and Red are worried.." Then

Spike saw Angelus. And he frowned.

"Angel. Thought that you were in LA mate."

"Please William, don't call me by that horrid name." Angelus spat. "You

should be able to realize that I don't have a soul. And that I'm not from

this time."

Both Buffy and Spike finally noticed that Angelus wore what was fashionable

back in the late 1800's.

"OH." Spike finally said. "So it Angelus then. And the names Spike if you

cant remember it, which I highly doubt, due to that thick Irish skull of

yours."

"And what is wrong with the Irish!" came a new voice.

All three spun to see Giles, Xander, Willow, Kennedy and Dawn and some one

none of them recognized.

"Ah Buffy. Thought I'd find you here. We have some bad news. It seems that

Faith has been killed. And as you know when one slayer dies another rises.

Meet Elle. The uh new slayer." Giles said as he took off his glasses and

cleaned them. He had just noticed Angelus.

Then the new slayer frowned. "Didn't know that slayers had tea and biscuits

with murderers." She motioned to Angelus.

"Oh that's just Angel." Xander said.

"No it isn't" Elle said, not taking he eyes off Angelus.

Xander frowned. "Now that you mention it, what's with the weird clothes dead

boy?" Xander asked, using his nickname for Angel.

"Get away from him" Elle said quietly.

"What. Why?" Willow asked nervously.

"Nice to see you to. Elleena." Angelus said, grinning and showing off

perfectly straight, human teeth.

"Elleena? I know that name." Giles said.

Then a look of horror came over his face." You're that slayer who got

turned!"

"Yes. I am."

He whipped out a cross and brought it right up to her face. But she didn't

even flinch.

"You cannot hurt me with that cross and don't even bother with that holy

water Mr. Harris it won't work either. And Ms Summers put down your stake,

that can't kill me either." Elle rattled off. "And Angelus, nice to see you

again." She said as she stepped towards Angelus. He stood up and took one

step towards her, then stepped back and his demon face emerged. "So you

still have that rotten soul"

"Yup. But I always had it. And it has never stopped me from feeding in the

past. But it does now. Anyway. What are you doing here? You belong back in

your time with me and Darla."

"You and Darla are not the reason I am here. I am here to speak to Angel.

Not you lot. Now where is he and don't give me any crap about him being in

LA slayer." Angelus spat viciously.

"That is enough Angelus. I know that we Irish are stubborn but as I am only

part Irish I am not that thick as to doubt a slayer such as Buffy. Besides

that I have seen him in LA. And he wasn't too happy to see me. He still

thinks I am a ruthless killer. Luckily for him I'm not and luckily for him I

don't hold a grudge for too many years."

"So you're saying that you don't hold a grudge on Drucilla and Darla."

Angelus smiled.

Belle laughed. "No. They are a special case. They will die by my stake."

"You don't still name them do you?"

And to the shock of everyone Elle blushed. "Uh. No still got that one that

Dru named. You remember. Authis. Kinda still use it on a regular basis." She

mumbled.

And to the shock of everyone again Angelus laughed. But not in a ruthless

killer sort of way, more like a joke in a club with friends sort of way.

Belle mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Spike teased.

Suddenly her head snapped up. "Shh. Some one is comming." then she laughed 'Lucy! God you

gave me a fright." She laughed.

Just then a ghostly figure appeared. It was Lucy. She was a slayer in the

early 1800's.

"Hello Buffy and friends. Elle. It has been a while."

"Yeah. Last time I saw you was about 13 years ago."

Buffy frowned. "But then you would have only been 15."

"Actually I was 115. I'm a vampire, with a soul, who ex-girlfriend of Angelus and who is or was really, a slayer. Happy now."

Elle snapped. "It was nice to see you again Lucy but I'm afraid I must

go. Angelus. If you want to see Angel then come on. We'll leave tomorrow

night' she looked at her watch 'actually we'll leave tonight. Just after sun

set. Now are you coming? You can stay with me for the time being. I'm

staying at the castle." She said as she started towards Angelus.

She put her hand out and he took it. They walked toward Buffy. When they

were just in Front of her Angelus grabbed her hand a brushed his lips

against it. "It was a pleasure Milady." He said as he continued towards the

castle in which Elle was staying. But before they had got more than 3

meters away from the Scooby gang they were attacked. Elle pushed Angelus

out of the way.

There were 5 attackers. And Elle disposed of them in about 8 seconds.

Buffy had to admit, she was good. She was really good. Angelus got up and

walked over to her.

"I wish you would stop doing that. You always did it. Push everyone out of

the way and take the bad guys on your self." He smiled.

She grinned shyly." Force of habit." She replied.

"And so is this." Angelus said as his lips descended upon hers.

The kiss was sweet and obviously full of love and passion. When they finally

broke apart they were both breathing hard, even though neither of them

needed to.

"Bringing back old memories huh milaya." Angelus said.

She grinned wryly. "Yep. But those memories aren't ones that I'd like to

remember." She said a bit sadly.

Xander was puzzled. "Those two know each other?" He was so thick, Eelle

thought to herself...

Angelus laughed." Are you thick or something. She just said that she was

115, and that she is my ex-girlfriend. You humans are so bloody thick and stupid."

Angelus barked out at Xander.

Finally Xander realized that Elle was older than she should have been.

"Your too old to be called!" he said.

"You don't say Alexander. You are a little slow. But you are very brave and

strong in your own way. Do not let anyone tell you different. Your time to

shine will come. And it may come soon."

Xander, along with everyone else, looked shocked at this. "How do you know

this?" Xander asked.

Elle smiled. "I had what you might call... a vision, not too long ago. I did not know whom you

where until you so gladly bought me a drink and introduced your self at the

Bronze. So I thank you for that, my friend, because it was getting rather annoying not being able to put a name to the face."

Buffy was getting annoyed.

Elle noticed and smiled. "Don't get your knickers in a twist there luv, I

don't plan to bollocks things up and allow you lot to try and kill me."

Spike perked up at this sentence. "I didn't know you were part English

doll." He flirted good naturally, even though they had met before, and lived together for over a hundred years.

"Yup. That's why I have at least a little common sense. Unlike Angelus

here." She joked, as she indicated to him.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know." He said indignantly.

They all laughed, Angelus included.

"So. Let me get it all straight. You're a slayer. You're a vampire. You're a

vampire slayer vampire. And your evil deads ex girlfriend. That about sums

it up right?"

"Vampire slayer vampire? Xander what are you talking about?" Giles asked

wearily, and mightily confused.

"Don't any of you get it?" Xander asked.

They all shook their heads.

He sighed. "She's a vampire slayer who is a vampire. So there fore she's a

vampire slayer AND a vampire which means she's a vampire slayer vampire.

Understand now."

"Xander your logic is still in the wacky. Your still one of the girls

though." Willow said good-naturedly.

Xander groaned. "My masculinity is once again on vacation. Thank s Will."

"Sorry Xand." She said sheepishly.

Elle and Angelus watched this display of affection. They looked at each

other and smiled. Love. They had both seen it. Both felt it. Together, they

had love for decades. Love and killed. Then she had disappeared. And had

returned a month later, with a soul. That hadn't stopped her from killing

but after she did she would go back and bury whom ever it was they had

killed. And say a prayer for them. Angelus had caught her once. She

remembered that night all to well.


	2. Flash Back 1

1878. Romania.

"Well well well, what have we got here? Burying the dead? No wonder that

there haven't been any reported dead bodies for a while." Angelus purred in

her ear as Elle finished her prayer.

She stiffened. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to die

either. She turned around and looked at Angelus.

"I. I. I. I don't..umm." she stammered.

"Naughty naughty girl. Thought that you liked all this bloodshed?"

She stood tall. "I did. But that was then. This is now. I still love a good

kill but I feel so. like. ashamed and guilty. I can't help this feeling.'

She turned away 'I have a confession Angelus. I have a soul. And there is no

way to rid me of it." She whispered the last bit.

Angelus was shocked. Then he grinned. "What lies you speak my love. Do you

really think that I would fall for something like that?" he grabbed her and

spun her around.

When he looked deep into her eyes he got the biggest shock of his life. She

was telling the truth. She did have a soul!

"B...But how?" he stammered.

She let loose the tears that she had held in since she got her soul. "I

don't know. I don't know. And right now I don't care. Please hold me. Just

hold me." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked a bit stunned at first. But his love for her soon over came any

fear and disgust that he felt.

"Shh. Love. It's ok. It's gonna be ok."

They held each other for hat seemed like forever.

They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. Then, ever so slowly,

Angelus lowered his lips to hers. They proceeded to make love for what

seemed like hours. They had only just managed to beat the sun back to their lair.


	3. Not such a long story after all

Family problems, New Love and New life

Disclaimer; I own none of the fabulous Buffy/Angel characters, storylines or ideas that I have BORROWED from Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only own the plot and a few minor characters.

A big huge thanks to my beta guy GusMan! Thanks gussygoose, you made it easy to write. And to all those that read this story, I hope you enjoy it!

And now a big thanks to all my friends! Thanks guys, you are my rock! So a big thank you to all the Yr11 outcasts at WSHS!

And now, on with the Chapter 3 !

Ok, herrreeeeeeeee we goooooooooooo!

Elle was knocked back to the present by Buffy talking to her.

"So you two where lovers. And you got a soul and you still killed. So how can we trust you now?"

Elle's eyes blazed. "Asked Spike. He and I had a nice little affair as well. Or else ring Angel up. I'm sure he'd be oh so glad to tell you about me and him. But until you find out the truth then you just stay off my bloody back. Or else I'll drive a stake through yours and your family's. Now if that is clear we should be off. Dawn is coming soon." With that she spun around and stalked off. Angelus by her side whispering in her ear.

"Well now. That went well." Xander said sarcastically.

"Uh. Yes it did didn't it. Well. At least now we know that the new slayer is still to be found." Giles said hope fully

"Unless the council got her first." Buffy said matter of factly.

Giles frowned. "The council is out of the picture and you know it Buffy."

"But they're still out there Giles! They might find this girl first and then make her in to their slave! Like they did to Kendra. Or make her another homicidal like Faith! The point is we don't know what they are fully capable of."  
"Yes we do Buffy. If you haven't forgotten Wesley's father still works for the council. And we can use that to our advantage. If we can get Wesley to trick his father into telling him where the new slayer is to rise. By pretending that he thinks he knows who it is, he may be able to find out who she is. And until we find out what she is and what she is capable of then we stay away from Elle and Angelus. Is that fully understood." Giles said as he once again cleaned his glasses.

A chorus of 'Yes Giles' went around and all was silent.

"Well then. I say we get on with the research immediately." Giles said.

They researched all night and well into the next morning. All except Dawn who had fallen asleep.

"Hey! I. I think I got something!" Willow said excitedly.

They had searched all night and hadn't found a lot. But nothing about her past or her life after 1930.

"It says here that she was a slayer in the year. Well this can't be right. It says she was the slayer in the year 2004. But that's this year. And that…Oh well that explains it. She was sucked in to a time portal and got stuck in the past. That's where she was turned. Into a vampire I mean. And she was turned by…. A vampire Espueder?"  
"Good lord. I thought that she was a myth." Giles said " She was a vampire queen who was rumored to be immortal. The only way to kill her was by staking each of her four hearts with a gold stake. Her fourth heart was found in that of her true love. The man that she loved had to be killed before she could die. Who ever kills her though becomes cursed with a soul and a demon. They become a vampire." Giles told them seriously.

They were all silent. Then Willow continued reading from the book.

"She has the powers of the strongest of all. She is immortal, she is a goddess among gods. Buffy, she's a god! Any way, umm. She is the savior to all. The slayer of the watcher who is the watcher of the eldest living slayer. Oh my god, Buffy, that's you! Giles was her watcher!"

They all looked at Giles in astonishment.

"Giles, please tell me that this isn't true!" Buffy whispered.

Giles turned away. "It is true. She was my slayer. She was paralyzed from the waist down. She was starting to get better when….when she was sucked into that portal. She saved the world by sacrificing her self. Much like you Buffy. She left behind all that she was. She had to learn to fend for herself in a completely different time and place. I thought that she would be dead. She has surprised me though. I. I'm proud of her for what she did and what she is doing."  
All was silent again. Before Spike spoke.

"Wait a minute. You say that she was a slayer? In this year? And now that Faith is dead a new slayer is supposed to arise? You don't think that maybe, well, that maybe it's her."  
"Yes. Your right. It could be! But she is dead, a vampire in case you've all forgotten. And just because she has a soul doesn't mean that she is good! Can't you get that through your heads! She is evil! She had a soul and she still killed people! She is not the new slayer, and that is final."

Meanwhile…..

"I missed you. I used to lie in bed and think about you. And remember what we did. And where we went and who we ate." She giggled. "I still do."

They were lying in the large king size bed as if it was a small single bed, him spooning her and her snuggling up as close to him as she could.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"What is it?"  
She sighed. "I can't do this. Any of this. I feel like I'm cheating on my self when I'm with you and I feel so guilty for not telling Giles when I got back from the past. I can't tell any more lies. I just can't."  
And with that she started writing. About what had happened after she was kicked back in time.

A few hours later she was sitting on Giles's couch, sipping tea and waiting while he read over her story. When he had finished he looked shocked. "Is all this really true?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. All of it." She whispered, incredibly close to tears.

"My god. And you're alright?"  
"Yes. No I'm not.' The tears spilt ' I am so tired of not telling anyone any thing, sick of not being able to get close to anyone and sick of not being able to be the slayer. I love that. I really did. When I became a vampire I regained the use of my legs, but I was still inexperienced. I met Angelus and Spike and Dru and Darla. And I learnt about life and how to survive and everything, until he got a soul. Then our family broke up. And then I got lost. And then I woke up in LA in this horrible office called Wolfram and Hart. I have to go back to LA Giles. Will you help me? Please."  
Giles smiled softly. "Of course I will."  
Then came more voices. "And so will we. Well, with the exception of Buffy of course."  
It was Xander and the rest of the Scooby gang, with Buffy trailing along behind. Dawn on the other hand came right up to Elle and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. "Don't worry. We'll all help you. Even Buffy when she realizes where you're going."  
"Where is the little vamp ho going anyway." Came the cold voice.

Elle ignored it. "To LA. To see the Angel from the present."

LA later that week…..

"Don't push me Lilah!"

"Angel. If you want me to talk then you'll let my secretary go." Lilah Morgan said sternly.

"Your secretary is a Glamour demon!"

"So? You work with a demon. I believe his name is Lorne?"  
"Lorne happens to be on the side of good. Not the side of Wolfram and Hart." Angel growled.

Lilah shrugged. "So? A demon is still a demon. And a secretary is still a secretary." She said pointedly.

Angel laughed. "Yes. Your, right."

Lilah looked puzzled. "What do you mean I'm right?" she asked cautiously.

"A demon is just a demon."  
And with a flick of his wrist, Angel snapped the Glamour's neck.

"Damn you Angel! Do you know how hard it is to get a good secretary in this town?"

"No. Not really. Now then. I'm gonna ask you one more time, then I'm gonna snap your neck. Who did you keep prisoner for 5 years. And what was their name."  
Lilah sighed. She knew that she had no choice but to tell Angel. "Her name is Elle Elleena Montegro O'Conner. She has been our prisoner for 5 years as she was considered to be too dangerous to roam the world. Especially after what she did to one of our South American branches."  
"What did she do?"

"She destroyed the building. But she didn't harm our employees. Only our most dangerous, powerful and influential clients. She was deemed too dangerous to be allowed to live. But the Senior Partners decided to keep her. They had us pump her full of drugs to make her forget the past 5 years and to sap her of her strength. If she ever got loose then there would be blood shed. And she is loose. So you best be careful Angel. No one knows what she is capable of."

"I do. Because I was with her for most of her life. And because I was watching her when she was destroying your South American branch Lilah. I know her. Beter than you could ever hope to know her."

And with that Angel dropped Lilah's secretary, who crumpled into a lifeless puddle in front of Lilah.

Angel started to stalk out of the foyer when Lilah spoke.

"What do you mean you know her?"  
"She's my childe Lilah, so I suggest that you stay the hell away from her and anyone that she's with. I'm making myself clear right?"

"Crystal clear." Lilah said far too sweetly.

Angel sneered and left Lilah alone with her dead secretary.

One name has been changed, can you guess which?

Please review! It makes this little Happy Meal on Legs happy!


End file.
